directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (aka Soviet Union) was the communist superpower (now the capitalist-communist ideology bastard superpower) that attempted to "liberate" the world during the First Red War and the Second Red War. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the two conflicts by the Allied Forces. The Soviet Union is now one of the members of the Ultrakov Union. Official Fact Sheet Prior to the First Red War: '''Vladimir Lenin, as the Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars of the Soviet Union. '''During the First Red War: '''Joseph "Iosif" Stalin, as the Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars of the USSR and General Secretary of CPSU (Communist Party). '''During the Third Red War: Premier (Prime Minister/Chairman of the Council of Ministers of USSR) Alexander Romanov New World Order: Premier Boris and Volkov Ideology: Prior to the formation of the Ultrakov Union, the Soviet Union supported Communism. Now supports Capitalist-Communist Ideological Bastardism. History During 1917, Vladimir Lenin had successfully turned the Russian Empire into the Soviet Union. After Lenin died, Josef Stalin had became the Premier of the Soviet Union. 'Pre-First Red War' With the original Adolf Hitler removed from existance, the Nazi party never rose. 'First Red War' It left the Soviet Union grew stronger and stronger, allowing Joseph Stalin to lead the Soviet Union in a major invasion of Europe during 1946 till 1953. Initally the Soviet invasion was successful, but soon it appeared that the British would be the last free people of Europe. But the European Allies rallied, they eventually smashing the Communist war machine. 'Second Red War' With Stalin's defeat, Alexander Romanov came to power with the blessing of the Allied commanders. Although an aristocrat and a member of the Communist Party, Romanov was an advocate of peace. Soviet warships have been spotted, moving at high speed over the Atlantic. Soon, the Second Red War had begun. The Allies once again defeated the Soviets. 'Psychic Dominator Disaster' During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies travelled back in time to halt Yuri's domination plan. This time, the Allies never invaded Moscow, instead the Allies signed a peace treaty with the Soviet Union to stop Yuri. 'New World Order' The Soviets came into the play in the currently raging war sometimes after it began to spread the red flag across the world. Communism will crush those who oppose her wraith. 'Formation of the Ultrakov Union (UltraCraft Series)' The Soviet Union has adopted Ultrakovism, a hybrid of capitalism and communism. The Soviet Union is one of the 3 founding members of the Ultrakov Union (the other being Scorpion X and Nation of Chronomidas). The Ultrakov Union's laws requires all members of it (except Forsaken and Nation of Bloodflame, as they are granted special rights to adopt their own respective idelogies) to adopt Ultrakovism since the formation of itself. 'First UltraCraft War' The Soviets played an important role, along with the other members of the Ultrakov Union. Many nations has changed their afflictions repeatedly and repeatedly during the war. The Soviets and the Scorpions X also relocated their former respective capitals to a city in the continent of Frostground which is located on the Planet of Lothedaze, FrostMetro-X. Military Doctrine The Soviets always focused on heavy weaponry. During the First Red War, the Soviets had invented the Iron Curtain. Since the Second Red War, they experimented a lighter transport, the Flak Truck. They also equipped their Tiberium harvester with machine gun to defend itself from its enemies. They also improved the Iron Curtains to allow it to be used up to 9 vehicles and enemy infantries. *During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets experimented with a few new products like the Siege Chopper, the Industrial Plant, Battle Bunkers and the Spy Plane. The Soviets had developed another new technologies such as the Flamethrower Trooper and the Hind Transport to prepare for the New World Order. With the stolen Allied technologies given by the Nation of Chronomidas which was afflicted with the Allies sometimes before the New World Order, the Soviet Union has included the original Prism Tanks (C&C: Reloaded variant) and several other tanks into its arsernal, but the Soviets are still relying on heavy weaponry. The Soviets has improved the original Prism Tanks into the Prism Tank X-27 and Prism Tanks Mk.II, chronologically. Important People *Vladimir Lenin *Joseph Stalin *Premier Alexander Romanov *Lieutenant Zofia *Premier/Cheif Advisor Boris *Grand Premier Volkov *Kane *Nadia *Several Soviet Commanders Note Some information in this page is copied from the C&C Wikia. Category:Factions Category:YR Factions Category:Subfactions Category:UltraCraft Subfactions Category:Soviets Category:Ultrakov Union